April Morning
by Kpenguins48
Summary: Blair and Jo have an early morning interlude. Really just a brief PWP. ;)


The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

It was morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the city. Blair went to the balcony and opened the sliding glass doors to let in the mid-spring breeze. She quietly moved around the apartment so as not to wake Jo who had come in late from an assignment. Standing at the sink, she rinsed a few dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. She smiled at the thought that she wasn't raised to lift a finger to do anything but her time working in the cafeteria at Eastland and at Edna Garrett's store a lifetime ago had built her character. For that, she was thankful.

The fresh air came in through the glass doors and Blair's sheer white nightgown stirred and moved with the breeze. Jo's hair was tousled as she stood silently in the doorway of their gourmet kitchen in a red t-shirt and black panties. She thought about how lovely Blair was as she moved across the room, oblivious to her presence. She seemed to move with such precision and Jo was mesmerized at this beautiful woman who did everything with a definite purpose, even if she was just puttering around the kitchen. Blair's airy gown flowed like liquid with each movement and Jo could see her muscular legs flexing underneath the fabric. She felt herself becoming aroused and her nipples began to awaken under the cotton of her t-shirt. Alone in her thoughts, Blair saw movement out of the corner of her eye and became slightly startled.

"Oh Jo, I didn't know you were up. How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a minute."

"Why don't you go back to bed sweetheart?" Blair suggested. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, you didn't wake me. I'm just feelin' a little restless." Jo smiled. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I'm just picking up the odds and ends around the house."

"Well, you're very sexy when you're bein' domestic," Jo said with that grin that Blair loved. Blair shook her head.

"You better put your glasses on babe."

Jo walked behind her spouse and put her arms around her waist. "I can see just fine," she said tenderly. "You're beautiful and all need to see is you."

"Aren't you tired honey?" Blair said with concern. "You got home so late last night."

Jo chuckled. "Hey, are you tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. I just worry you're not getting enough sleep with working all those crazy hours."

"I'm awake now, thanks to you," Jo whispered with warm breath into Blair's ear. "I love watchin' you. You've got me so hot."

With the sensation of Jo's body against hers, Blair was starting to heat up as well.

At this point, the Bronx native's nipples were hard and at full attention. She lifted up her t-shirt and rubbed them slowly and sensually against Blair's back. Blair could easily feel Jo's arousal through the thin material of her gown. As her hot breath continued to scorch her partner's ear, Jo's hands unhurriedly moved up her waist, across her stomach and up to her breasts. The nipples hardened instantly at the warmth of her touch and and Blair moaned at the feeling.

"Woah," the brunette exclaimed. "You could put someone's eye out with these things." Blair busted out laughing.

"Jo, what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want Princess," Jo replied slyly.

"Good to know," Blair said.

Jo moved Blair's blonde hair to the side and kissed trails of fire along the back of her neck. Blair sighed and her breath became faster while Jo cupped her breasts in her hands, kneading the proud nipples between her fingers.

"You're so sexy." Jo murmured. "I love the way ya look, the way ya sound, the way ya move. Just watchin' ya makes me wet."

Blair spun around and pulled Jo back against her. They kissed with hunger and their tongues moved together with urgency. The blonde removed Jo's shirt with one sweep, taking her by surprise. She took a nipple in her mouth with such force it caused Jo to arch her back and cry out in pleasure. Blair then slipped a hand under her panties and felt the wetness that was there waiting for her. Jo's heart beat faster as her wife ran her fingers lightly over the lips, teasing her. The tomboy groaned as they moved over her clit, softly at first, then with more pressure. Her whole body throbbed when Blair continued to suck her nipple and press her hand into her clit, faster and faster. Jo felt lightheaded as her orgasm took hold and she came with such intensity she thought she would fall to the floor. She steadied herself by holding onto Blair's shoulders.

"I guess you're really awake now." Blair grinned. Jo smiled back, looking into her chestnut eyes.

"If only I could wake up that way every day."

"That can be arranged," Blair said, continuing to grin.

Jo kissed her deeply and their tongues seeked out one another in passion. They stopped for a second to come up for air, breathing heavily. Blair's eyes widened.

"Oh my god Jo! The blinds have been open all this time." Blair broke free of their embrace and started walking toward the balcony doors when Jo grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Don't worry about it. Nobody but the pigeons can see us and maybe they'll learn somethin'," Jo mumbled hotly into the back of her neck.

Blair quickly gave up her protest since Jo lightly bit her shoulders, to her neck, and back to her shoulders again causing goosebumps to rise all over her.

Blair gasped, "You're so bad."

A mischievous little laugh rose from Jo's throat.

"Yeah, I know."

Jo slid her hands over Blair's hips and lifted her gown. A hand continued to move down her belly, reaching her mound. She slipped two fingers inside causing the heiress to let out a squeal.

"My god baby you're so wet," Jo whispered.

Blair answered her with moans as Jo's fingers easily slid in and out. Jo then began to grind herself against Blair's ass, exciting them both even further. The blonde's moaning increased as the dark haired woman's hand picked up the pace causing her to yell out in release and her knees to buckle. The brunette caught her as she lost her balance and eased her down to the dark hardwood floor. She followed and laid on top of her.

"What are these still doing on?" Blair asked as she pulled down Jo's underwear.

Jo chuckled."Damned if I know."

She began to move her hips into Blair's, slowly and deliberately as the tension built once again. Sweating and nearly breathless, they grunted and moved in unison when Blair cried out once again and her partner soon followed. Jo eased herself off Blair's body, both of them spent. They laid there holding each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, this was a nice change of scene," Blair said, feeling content.

"Yeah," Jo said, still trying to breathe.

"You're going to help me off this floor, aren't you?" Blair teased.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yes Princess, I'll help you up."

"Oh dammit," Blair grumbled.

"What?" Jo asked, puzzled.

"I see a dust bunny in the corner by the kitchen table."

Jo laughed heartily. "Blair, what am I gonna do with you?"

Blair giggled. "Anything you want, Grease Monkey."

the end.


End file.
